The King of Tennis
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's tennis team didn't just 'pop' in as the champion. It took time, effort, tears, and pain. Follow their story from when they took their first step, the time when the name 'King' was nothing but a dream.
1. Prologue: The Bet

**Prologue: The Bet**

**April 2006**

It was spring when the new term started. Sakura petals were dancing in the air, greeting every new student with their beauty. Students of every age were walking to their school with excitement, curious of what they would face in that year.

Sanada Genichirou was walking up the road to his middle school, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. He wore his uniform neatly without a single wrinkle, so as not to give false impressions. He had his tennis bag slung on his right shoulder, and his black cap with the rim backwards. He knew that it wasn't the proper way to wear a hat, but _it's_ cooler_ that way_, or so he thought.

Anyway, he was determined to be the best tennis player, and he was sure that Rikkai would help him to achieve it. Ever since he had read that Rikkai's tennis club had won the Kantou championship for the past thirteen consecutive years, he aimed into becoming one of Rikkai's regulars. He would be the one to add three more years to the record, he had vowed.

That aside, he also vowed to defeat two 'particular' persons. One was a four-eyed _bastard_ that appeared after the Jr. Tournament, who humiliated him with his absolute victory with the scores 6-1 and 6-0; that _bastard _who brought the ball to his side no matter what with his Tezuka Zone. The name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Sanada vowed to take revenge on his humiliation no matter how long it takes.

The other was the winner of the Jr. Tournament, a blue haired demon that could cast all your senses away. Sanada had to give the first place for he was no longer able to see, to hear, to feel… He was like a _corpse_ during the match. His mind screamed to move, to at least swing the racquet, but he couldn't. He just stood there, like a statue.

He might lose the number one spot to him, but he would earn it back! Even though he would need to hope that both of them enrolled in a prestigious tennis school so that thee would have a chance to meet each other above the eliminations.

At the same time he was thinking, he saw a glimpse of blue with a tint of green ahead of him. The person was admiring the sea on his left. He stood there, with his tennis bag slung on his left shoulder. The person realized that Sanada was staring at him, so he turned his head to the left and gave Sanada a smile.

Sanada couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Yukimura?" Sanada called, making sure that it was him and not a ghost or his imagination.

Yukimura still had the smile on. "Ah, the runner up in Jr. Tournament. Sanada Genichirou, am I right?" He extended his hand to greet him. "Yukimura Seiichi, although I'm sure that you have known my name."

Sanada flinched when Yukimura mentioned his runner-up spot during the tournament. It was quite…rude to say people's loss like talking about weather. Sanada stared at the hand for a while, before he realized that it was awkward for them to stand in the way for so long and blocked the way. Quickly he gulped any uneasiness and shook hands with him.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Sanada recommended, walking past Yukimura. Yukimura nodded and walked along his side.

"The view here is nice isn't it, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked.

Again, Sanada flinched at the mention of his name. They barely meet each other thrice, during the match, after the match, and now. And Yukimura deemed it was appropriate to call him on first-name basis?

"A-Ah…"Sanada replied awkwardly.

They didn't make any other conversation onwards. The silence continued until they reach the school's gate, when Yukimura suddenly spoke out something that caused Sanada to gape at him.

"It would be great if our generation could have no losses for these three years."

Sanada snapped his head to Yukimura in surprise. His mouth wide hanging, words stuck at his throat.

"Now together, we can start taking over this place." Yukimura smiled, he held both his hands in the air, as if wanting Sanada to come and embrace him.

Sanada was finally able to find his voice. He coughed. "Three years is impossible." He lowered his head. "Freshmen are not allowed to hold racquet until summer. Moreover, freshman are not allowed to become a re-"

"What are you saying, _Sanada_?"

Sanada flinched. Even though Yukimura was smiling, his tone when he spoke his name and his eyes felt like swords. Both pierced his eyes and mind. Sanada didn't realize that sweat was rolling down his cheek. Being a disciple to kendo, he understood well the feeling of facing an enemy, one who had a sword on his hands. It has the _same_ feeling.

But Sanada could face such peoples. That gave no excuses for him to cower because of mere threatening voice. "As I was saying, freshmen are not allowed to hold racquet until summer. If you read some information about Rikkai, you will find that freshman are not allowed to become a regular for training and preparation purpose."

Yukimura stared at him, his smile turned into a frown. Sanada gulped. It took all his strength and pride to be able to stare back into those sapphire orbs. It felt like he was in one of a practice match with his grandfather, which was ridiculous.

All of the sudden Yukimura smiled, his eyes closed. Sanada let out his breath that he didn't realized he had been holding, his face showed bewilderment.

"Want to make a bet?"

"WHAT?" Sanada shouted in shock. His voice was so loud that everyone immediately stopped on their track and turned their attention to him.

Yukimura laughed at the commotion Sanada had caused, causing him to look away and blushed. When Sanada turned his gaze back, he was greeted by the sight of Yukimura holding out his right hand at him with a gleeful smile.

"I bet that I will be admitted as a regular today." He stated loud and clear in front of everyone. "If I win, then you'll serve under me for a week. If I lose, then I'll follow your command for a week."

Sanada looked at him like he was crazy. He was not the only one. Everyone around them was whispering things about Yukimura's statement. Sanada could hear some of their whispers, which exactly spoke out his minds.

"That kid must be crazy!"

"Be a regular in his first day? A freshman becoming a regular is impossible in the first place!"

"But it will be interesting to see that capped guy being the blue-haired kid's dog…"

_What! _No, he was clearly _NOT _thinking the last statement! There's no way that he'd agree to-_Wha!_

Yukimura suddenly jerked Sanada's right hand and forced him to shake hands. "It's a deal then!" He exclaimed with his smile radiating.

Sanada was caught off-guard with his one-sided agreement. "I do not-" He was about to speak when Yukimura's stare stopped him.

"Right?" Yukimura opened his eyes and stared fiercely at Sanada's hazel brown ones. His tone also dropped a notch from the previous feminine happy one.

Sanada found his voice once again stuck inside his throat. His body's temperature dropped a few degrees. The only occasion where he could find himself in such situation was during his training with his grandfather. In his mind, he knew that the person in front of him was just a twelve year old boy. But his body wouldn't agree with his mind.

Sanada gulped. "V-very well…" He agreed absent-mindedly. He was too afraid to face what Yukimura was going to do to him if he disagreed.

Yukimura gripped Sanada's hand tighter and brought it up to his chest-level. "Yay!" He squealed happily.

"Then we'll see each other later at tennis activity then. I'll be waiting for you, Sanada." Yukimura let go of his cold hand and waved him a goodbye as he walked away, leaving a frozen Sanada behind.

_What have I just agreed myself into?_

Behind him, a boy with brown hair was standing while scribbling on his green notebook. He also earned some eyes on him, although they were just giving him a _'you're crazy' _look and not whispering things like what they did to Sanada. He observed the capped boy as he unfrozen from his state, then slapping himself before he walked inside the school.

"Ii data…"He murmured while scribbling some more. The bell rang once, twice, and thrice. He put his pen on his pocket and closed his notebook before quickly followed the capped boy. He couldn't be late on his first day now, could he?

_The winner and the runner-up of Jr. Tournament are in Rikkai together…Things are going to get interesting. _He thought as he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukimura had declared that he would become a regular on his first day! Will he succeed, or will he end up serving under Sanada for a week? What's there? A freshman was bullied, you say?<strong>

_"SANADA!"_

**Next up on The King of Tennis, _The Big Three part one I: Yukimura Seiichi._**

**Don't forget to review!**

**P.S: Is it OOC? And if you guys have any suggestion, ideas, or anything, please do share! Tell me whether you guys like it or not, and whether I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 1:The Big Three:Yukimura Seiichi

**Thanks for everyone who review, alert and faved! Here's a long chapter to make up for my tardiness :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Big Three I: Yukimura Seiichi<strong>

"Orientation is over. All students are to return to their respective class."

The announcement rang from the black stereo box hanging on every top corner of the hall. All students rose up from their seats and immediately made their way out, some yawning and looked sleepy, most chattering enthusiastically about stuffs, and the minority just made their way out, bored out of their minds yet had no other better things to do.

Sanada was classified into the minority. Well, not really. He did walked out of the hall like a walking rock, but he had something running in his mind. Something about a certain blue haired boy who was currently walking three people ahead in front of him.

"_If I win, then you'll serve under me for a week. If I lose, then I'll follow your command for a week"_

What on earth was he thinking? Of course Yukimura could earn a spot in the regulars! He just had to waltz in and defeat all the regulars, and then no doubt he would be accepted. And what's waiting for him was…

"Tarundo-"

Sanada held his curse in surprise when he saw a hand standing still in between him and the wall inches away in front of him. Sanada turned his head to glare at the owner of the hand, and a boy with brown hair stared him back, perhaps, behind those closed lids.

"W-"

"You're about to run into a wall, Sanada Genichirou." The boy answered before Sanada could even speak a word. Realizing that his feet had brought him close to bumping his head into a wall in the eyes of hundreds of student, Sanada blushed and locked his gaze to the floor.

He could hear the students giggling and chuckling at his foolishness among the crowd. His head grew hotter, hotter than a boiling pot. Instinctively he would have bolted toward the door, if his pride hadn't stopped him.

So, being Sanada, he gathered what's left of his pride and strode his way out of the spotlight. Meanwhile, he didn't realize a blue haired someone burst out laughing after his departure, along with other students.

"I'm _truly_ looking toward the end of our bet now!"

* * *

><p><em>RING!<em>

The first bell chime reverberated throughout the school, marking the start of recess. Once the teacher made his way out, students scrambled out from their seats. Some went to the cafeteria, while the rest remained inside the class. Of course, they were not studying. They ate their bento, or just hanging out with their friends.

Yukimura put his books inside his drawer and took off his seat. It would have been unnoticeable by everyone hadn't he bring his tennis bag along.

"Where are you going, Yukimura-kun?" A boy with purple hair who sat in front of Yukimura's desk asked.

Yukimura turned back and gave him a smile. "To the roof-top. Please excuse me class-president, because I'll be absent for the rest of the school."

Without bothering to hear a word of his disapproval, he left the classroom.

Yukimura walked towards the stairs, earning stares from people at the hall as he did. He put one foot and was about to ascend them, yet he drew it back and continued walking past the stairs instead.

He kept walking ahead, through classes with people staring at him like he was a foreigner. He ignored them all, and continued on until he found his destination. The class at the end of the building, room J.

"Finally." He exclaimed happily. Yukimura slid the door open and called the name of the person he was searching for,

Only to reach a boy who waited behind the door.

"Sanada is currently on the way to the toilet, if you are looking for him." The boy said.

Yukimura frowned at him. "How do you know I was looking for him?"

"Calculation." He replied. The boy whipped out a notebook from his back and opened a certain page. "I have deducted that you have 80% chance to win the bet."

Yukimura gave him a hard stare, one that made even Sanada flinched. "What makes you think that I won't win it?"

The boy didn't flinch, surprisingly. But Yukimuta noted how his eyebrows furrowed as his response. And he also gulped before he explained himself.

"Out of twenty percent, ten percent is because the regulars wouldn't acknowledge you, five percent that they will do what it takes to prevent you to become one, two point five percent that they will all fight you at the same time and you'll lose, two point four percent that they are absent and therefore will not be able to compete with you today, and-" The boy stopped reading.

"What?" Yukimura was getting irritated. Where did the last 0.1 go?

He took a deep breath, embracing himself for what might come after his explanation. "Zero point one percent that you will lose." He could feel the fierce stares back, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead.

"Although it is unlikely for the champion of Jr. Tournament to lose." He added quickly.

Yukimura gave him a ridiculous face, which was returned with a blank stare. He chuckled and said, "You're also one interesting person. Do you play tennis?"

"…Yes." The boy answered hesitantly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Your name?"

"Yanagi Renji."

"Well then Yanagi, do you want to join the bet?" Yukimura smirked.

Yanagi sweat-dropped. "I have to pass on that."

"That's too bad." Yukimura pouted, almost like a child. "I'll be going then."

Yukimura hadn't taken even one step when he heard Yanagi's remainder.

"Sanada is going to be here in a minute."

"Thanks for the information." He gave him a smile. "Although I am more concerned of the captain's whereabouts. Care to show me?"

Yanagi flipped the pages of his note and stopped at the desired one. "Hirasawa Takumi, he's in the-" He was interrupted by Yukimura's sharp remark.

"I said _show_ me, Yanagi Renji."

Yanagi frowned at him. He opened his mouth to refuse, but his voice stuck at his throat when he felt his notebook was taken from his grasp.

"If you don't want to show me, then I'll just have to find him myself." Yukimura took a step away from Yanagi who lunged at him, avoiding him just in time causing him to fell into a heap.

"I'll give you an advice as a gratitude. Don't depend on your notebook, or you'll be nothing but a trash without it." Yukimura put Yanagi's notebook inside his tennis bag and waved a goodbye at him. "I'll see you at the tennis court."

And Yanagi was left on the floor pondering about Yukimura's advice under many stares, until a capped boy who was just back from the toilet came with a questioning look on his face spoke to him something that he didn't expect at all.

"TARUNDORU!"

* * *

><p>Yukimura went back to where the stairs were, this time he was running because recess would came to an end in two minutes. He ascended the stairs in a hurry and went to the classroom where the captain was.<p>

"Hirasawa Takumi-senpai!" He called as he hastily slid the door with a loud thud. The said person immediately rose up from his seat and shoo-ed his friends away. The whole class had their eyes on both of them.

"What do you want, freshman?" He gave Yukimura an annoyed look.

"I want a spot in the regulars." Yukimura answered, neither fear nor respect hinted in his voice.

The class erupted into whispers. Yukimura could hear people recalling the event with Sanada in the entrance. However, the ranting broke with a vociferous laughter from the tennis club's captain. He was clearly mocking Yukimura with it.

"Are you afraid, senpai?" He challenged. The laughter abruptly ended, and was replaced with a displeased grunt.

"Don't waste my time, kid."

"Then let's head to the court now." Yukimura motioned his senpai to follow. "I don't want to disturb the first day of practice for everyone else, so let's do it now."

The laughter began again, this time several students joined as well.

"Do you know who Takumi is, kid?" One of the captain's friends flaunted. "He's the one who has brought Rikkai to its championship for two years straight. He even won the Nationals last year."

Yukimura smirked. "Senpai, I changed my mind."

"Hmph! You finally realized it-"

Yukimura's next word took everyone by surprise. The room was immediately became devoid of sounds, because of his bold statement.

"I want to challenge _every _single person of the Regulars _now_."

Sanada ran toward the court along with Yanagi as soon as Yanagi explained his encounter with Yukimura earlier, even though recess would end in less than a minute by then.

"_Yukimura did WHAT?"_

"_He challenged the captain. And if my calculation is right, then there's a big chance that he's going to challenge the whole team." Yanagi explained while soothing out his uniform. They were standing at their class' front door, exactly where Sanada found Yanagi on the floor._

_Sanada was stern at first; however, he became horrified the second after. He grasped Yanagi's arm frantically and led him away. "We need to stop the match!"_

_Yanagi didn't bother to try to loosen the grip. He knew that there was no way he could win compared to his rock-like strength. "Why?" He asked instead._

"_Because…" _

"Because Yukimura will paralyze everyone." Sanada muttered the answer under his breath, inaudible to Yanagi's hearing. He still had Yanagi on his grip, leading him to where he thought the court was.

"Sanada, the way to the court was that way." Yanagi pointed with his free hand to the opposite direction from where Sanada was going. This, of course, caused him to blush.

"Tarundoru!"

And he rushed to the direction Yanagi had pointed, dragging the navigator along the way.

* * *

><p>"Game and Match, me."<p>

Yukimura self exclaimed his victory. On the other side of the net laid the Regulars that looked like heaps of corpses on the ground. Yes, Yukimura had defeated every single of them, without even breaking much sweat.

He walked himself across the net toward where the captain was. He was also seemingly lifeless, like the rest of the regulars. Yukimura crouched beside him, racket slung over his shoulder.

"That means now I'm one of the Regulars, senpai." He stated with a smirk on his face. Takumi looked like he wanted to do something, but the state he was in prevented him from doing so. If he could, he would have at least squirmed.

Yukimura slowly got up from his crouching position, but he halted in the way as soon as someone's excruciatingly loud shout reached his ears.

"YUKIMURA!"

Hell, it was so loud that people who were studying in class were diverted to glance through the window toward the tennis court. Although some people had been doing that even before the shout.

"Ah, Sanada, Yanagi." Yukimura greeted from his half-crouching position. "Has the school ended yet? It was unbelievably quick though-"

Yukimura's words didn't reach anyone's ears. Both Sanada and Yanagi were mesmerized at the spot where they stopped. From the court's entrance, one could see the view of a blue haired demon who overpowered eight regulars to the ground crystal clear.

Sanada gaped at the sight; alas the boy behind him opened his eyes in shock. It was like a sight of a Warfield. And Yukimura stood in the middle with a smile didn't help at all.

"You…"

Sanada dashed toward the sole survivor like there was no tomorrow. Both his fists were clenched. He gritted his teeth, giving Yukimura the fiercest glare he had. Yukimura just stood there, eyeing Sanada's movement. He didn't know what to expect from the capped-boy. Was he angry? Sad? That made no sense to him.

To his surprise, Sanada skidded inches before he bumped into him and forcefully grasped him by his collar. Yukimura tried to pull away, but his grip was far too strong. Instead, he gripped Sanada's wrist to lessen the impact.

Sanada shook Yukimura, his movement driven with anger. _You could have won without taking your opponents' senses away, yet you just…_ Sanada had a lot to ask, but only one word that could come out from his lips. "Tarundoru." He said, more likely a whisper.

Yukimura saw his knuckles became white on his collar. His grip became so tight that it would make his palm bleed. How odd, Yukimura thought. Why should he be angry?

Meanwhile, Yanagi, who was trying to stop Sanada from unleashing his unreasonable anger, had to deal with angry teachers and explained to them the current situation.

"As you can see, Sanada and Yukimura are-" Yanagi wasn't given a chance to explain as questions came pouring down on him.

"Why do you skip class in your first day, young man?"

"What are those two doing?"

"Return to your class immediately. And detention for the three of you!"

As he tried to defend himself between the crowds, he sneaked a second to glance at the couple who made this mess.

There was Yukimura with a demanding face, trying to pry himself off Sanada's grasp. And Sanada, who stubbornly not letting Yukimura go, shouting at him. He couldn't hear what Yukimura was saying because of the crowd, however, Sanada's voice could easily pierce them.

"You have just traumatized _all_ of them! No, you have _destroyed_ the whole tennis club!"

"Then we just have to rebuild them back." Yukimura answered like what he did was nothing. "I don't see any reason why you should be angry."

"I-!" Sanada stopped in mid-track. He realized that he didn't have the answer to Yukimura's question. Why was he angry about several senpais who were beaten? Is it because he had felt the same way?

Yukimura noted that Sanada withdrew some of his power in his frozen state and took the chance to slip himself away from his grasp.

"I defeated the whole club, thus I'm stronger than them. If I want to, I could take the captain spot right now." Yukimura fixed his collar with a scowl. He glared at Sanada, who unconsciously flinched.

"The bet is finished. I won, Sanada Genichirou."

* * *

><p>Yukimura came to school with a never-ending smirk the next day. Even though he was given a week detention (Sanada and Yanagi are no exception), the title of the strongest person in Rikkai Tennis club was worth it.<p>

The news spread like fire, he found. Everyone in his class was talking about him. Some student avoided him in the hall and some tried to stand as far away as possible from him like he was a disease, but it didn't matter. A champion was either worshipped or avoided anyway.

The second day could be Yukimura's best day ever next to his birthday hadn't Sanada disappeared from the face of the earth. Even Yanagi, the most informed person in the school, didn't have a word about him. Thus, the school went as he expected.

He decided to skip the tennis club activity after school. With almost no Regulars in sight, it was meaningless to participate. The only thing he would probably ended up doing was playing a no victory game against the wall. So he went home immediately. Or so he planned.

He was confronted by the half of the Regulars at the school entrance, much to his surprise. There were four of them, including the captain and his vice, and all of them had their racket on their grip.

"What is it, senpai?" Yukimura asked not-so politely.

The captain looked down on him with a smirk and suddenly swung his racket. It landed right in front of Yukimura's face, an inch closer and the racket would be covered in blood. Yukimura didn't flinch, he just kept staring eye-to-eye with him.

"We want to have a rematch with you."

It was stupid for them to have a rematch with someone who gave them rout, Yukimura felt. However, he had no objection of giving them another taste of yesterday's experience, so he agreed with them. And in order to attract as less attention as possible, they went to the nearest street court.

Once they had arrived, the captain volunteered to play first. He and Yukimura took their position, the captain to serve.

"Here I go!" The captain threw the ball in the air and hit it.

It was an easy serve that even a novice could return, but the ball freely went in and rebounded to the wall behind. A white racquet followed the ball to the ground and rested outside the sideline. A loud thump followed next.

"You're going to pay for yesterday, kid!"

Was the last word Yukimura heard before he collapsed into the ground, his head wet with red substance. His consciousness was growing thinner as seconds passed.

He wanted to call for help, but something inside prevented him. He struggled to get on his knees, to run away. No- to get his racquet back. It seemed so close, yet his hand couldn't grasp it.

A strike to his waist plummeted him effort along with his body to the ground. His vision was growing darker. Everything around him was slowly swallowed by blackness. _I have to get help. Someone help me! Help me,_

"Sanada!"

He called the last time before the darkness swallowed his consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…Truth to be told, this chapter is rushed. I went to a week vacation and I felt guilty for letting this story getting cobwebs so I wrote the next chapter as soon as possible. For me, this chapter is a little bit lame, unlogical, and OOC. Although some OOC-ness are intended to show that their maturity changes over time...<strong>

**(I won't post the next chapter thingy because the plot line may change over time, tee hee! But I guarantee that it will be interesting!)**

**Don't forget to give your critiques, comments, suggestions, or even flame! In other words, review!**


	3. Chapter 2:The Big Three:Sanada Genichiro

**AN: I thank everyone who has reviewed from the deepest part of my heart. I'm glad that people are still reading this and even bother to give a nice critique (I was planning on abandoning this, truth to be told.)**

**However, before you continue reading this and think that I give your critiques no damn, please read my explanation below:**

**Every OOC-ness in this story is accidental. I'm not making that up. Take the first-name basis call for example. Yukimura used it to throw Sanada off, but next he didn't use it anymore (no idea why until third year though). The story barely reached their second day of school, of course they wouldn't be that close to call each other on first name basis, right? (Unless they're best friends from childhood which, in this story, they are not.)**

**And so, please bear with the OOC-ness during their first year in this story for the sake of maturity process.**

**P.S: The Yagyuu problem was NOT intentional. I don't pay much attention to him, and so I forgot. Hehe… But it's fixed now.**

**P.S.S: For ChitoseSenri about the detention, I don't think the teachers would let skipping class _and_ destroying the tennis club that easily now, would they? But don't worry, even if Yukimura get a detention, he skipped them anyway.**

**P.S.S.S: For Alpha-san(Alpha14) and also Senri-san(ChitoseSenri) about Yukimura, I personally think his sadistic-ness is at its peak during tennis. Of course, this view may be biased, but thanks for pointing them out.**

**P.S.S.S.S: For Neko-san(demoncat13), please be patient, the others are going to come out one by one. The main star for the first year is the Big Three, after all.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S: I'm also a Renji fan :3 But can't put him everywhere, or he'll be the main star (I wish…)**

**To avoid jealousness (lol) of those whose name I hadn't mentioned, I put the thank-list at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading my long explanation and please enjoy the update!**

**Note: This chapter is fixed ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Big Three II: Sanada Genichirou<strong>

"GORYAA!"

Sanada swung his kendo sword into the air, piercing them in half. Again, he did the same movement. One foot stepped front behind his blue kendo uniform, arms in the air, and _SWUUSH! _The air would have died countless time if it could.

He had spent his time since early in the morning in the dojo practicing, or so that's what he called the act of swinging his kendo sword endless times. It was a daily morning routine; however, today he took the routine as far as even skipping school.

He would feel the wrath of his grandfather, no doubt, but that was the last thing in his mind right then. His mind was occupied with mixed feelings. He was confused, angry, and wait- afraid? That couldn't be!

Why was he angry at Yukimura for winning his match? He was beaten the same way a year ago, and no one was furious, no one but himself. (in fact, almost everyone cheered at Yukimura's victory.)

Was it so bad that he needed to borrow his school time to calm himself? Was it anger that had brought him into making such reckless act, or was it fear? Fear at Yukimura, or perhaps, fear at the _bet_?

_TARUNDORU! Sanada family knew no fear!_ Sanada sliced the air once more with the most vociferousness so far. The movement was followed with series of strikes to an imaginary enemy, all while screaming his jumbled minds out.

"GRYAA-!" Sanada halted his offence at the sound of the door swung open. "Ojii-sama." Upon recognizing the intruder, he returned to his normal stance and gave him a formal bow.

His grandfather, Sanada Gen'emon, frowned. "What are you doing here screaming like a monster instead of being in school?"

The tone Gen'emon used was calm, but Sanada knew better when his grandfather was furious. He bowed, "I'm sorry ojii-sama. I'm not in a condition fit enough to go today. Please excuse my recklessness."

His grandfather was not a forgiving man. Usually Sanada would have to undergo series of beating called mock battle before he was excused. Today was no different,

Or so he thought.

"Go get that phone call Sasuke is holding, and get back here instantly. Prepare yourself for a match." Gen'emon walked past him to get his weapon. Sanada took his dismissal as a break time and waste no time to get his phone call immediately.

To his surprise he found Sasuke, his nephew, was talking to the phone.

Sanada was about to burst his rage when his nephew frantically handled the phone to him. "Calm down, ojii-san." He quickly said. "I was just talking to your friend about you." And then he dashed away from his uncle, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada muttered as put the phone on his ear. "Hello, this is-"

"_Took you long enough, Sanada._" The voice at the other line said, slightly out of breath. Sanada recognized the owner of the voice as Yanagi Renji, his classmate. Although he was surprised to hear him talking like he was in a middle of a match.

"What are you-"

"_Running. But that is irrelevant right now. I need you to go to the nearest public court from the- Wait, where's one of them?_"

Sanada had a huge question mark on his head. "What-"

"_Forget it. Sanada, go to the public court near school now! Yukimura's life's at stake. If only I had my notebook…_" Yanagi paused, the only sound heard was gust of the wind. "_Bring a weapon with you. The missing regular will be there approximately in 5 minutes. You still have 2 minutes left. I'm counting on you, Sanada Genichirou._"

"Wait-!"

The line was cut.

* * *

><p>Yanagi was running through the crowded street with people on his tail. It was noon, which meant lots of non-club students were heading home at that moment. It's a fortune that he played tennis, which helped in slipping here and there with even speed.<p>

Even so, there's one thing that he despised right now, that is the loss of his notebook. Yukimura had slapped it in his face with his saying that he should not depend on a piece of notebook. However, without a thing to write his mind down, he could only think as far as the epidermis. No more precise numbers.

Back at the court, he had started to do mental thinking of the consequences of his action. It proved how thinking things qualitatively is easier than what he taught his best friend Sadaharu, the quantity calculation. It was quicker, and of course, he wouldn't lose his brain _anymore_.

And this is his first step of proving his mental calculation, by running away from three regulars chasing on his tail. It was his _new _calculation that led him into doing such heroic act,

"_I'll give you an advice as a gratitude. Don't depend on your notebook, or you'll be nothing but a trash without it"_

It's time to prove Yukimura that he was not a trash without his notebook. In fact, he vowed that he wouldn't use a notebook anymore.

But right now, he had to get the chasers off his tail first.

After he had notified Sanada, which took him some time to recall Sanada's phone number (Damn his notebook addict ), he kicked his brain to found a way to get himself out of the sticky situation.

_They are probably going to resort to violence-type revenge for my provocation was the same type. Doing it at an alley would be the best spot. There's an alley on the right, and a dead-end on top of that. Left turn-no, I must avoid foreign places right now._

Yanagi had to make quick decisions, for the road was coming to an end in, he estimated, five seconds in his current speed. Unless he could go through houses, than that is a different story.

"Get here, you brat!" He could hear one of the senpais chasing him cursed. They were getting closer, while his speed was dropping by every second. Not good. He had been running for some time now, yet they still didn't lose track of him.

He turned his head right and left, considering between two dilemmatic options. "I can't believe that I'll be getting into such trouble on my second day." He sighed before he picked up his speed and jumped above the wall of the house that blocked his way.

_If I can't lose them, then I'll give them some trouble instead._

* * *

><p>The first thing Yukimura saw as soon as he regained his consciousness was a wooden ceiling. He could hear a sound of a ball hitting racquet repeatedly, but soon it was pierced by a muffled shout from somewhere far away. Yukimura snapped awake immediately.<p>

"Argh!" A boy cursed beside him. Yukimura pushed himself to a sitting position, albeit with some difficulties due to throbbing pain in his body, mostly his head and waist. He also noted that his head was bandaged, but it did not register to his mind to ask why.

He took glances at his surrounding. He was sitting on a futon in a traditional Japanese style bedroom. Beside him was a kid with black hair and pale skin who grumbled angrily while picking a tennis ball, a racquet in his left hand. He was probably only four or five years old.

He had seen him before. When he was nine-something, he saw Sanada accompanied a kid to the club where they met each other for the first time before. Sanada probably didn't remember him, but Yukimura recalled that moment very well, for he was the reason why he fell in love with tennis. The boy had a similar face to the one he met three years ago.

The boy felt Yukimura staring at him while he bounced the ball weakly, and grew uncomfortable with it. "Nii-san, stop staring at me like that." He asked with a scowl. The hoarse shouts continued ringing on the background, once again knocking the boy's concentration off causing the ball to fall and rolled near him.

Yukimura chuckled at his expression. He could imagine a young Sanada doing exactly the same. He took the yellow ball and handed it to him. "I'm sorry." He apologized sweetly. Yukimura earned a soft 'thank you' from the boy who started bouncing the ball again. "Who are you, boy? And where am I?"

"Sanada Sasuke," He introduced himself, eyes never took off the ball. "And you're in Sanada residence."

"Why am I-" The dull pain on his head and back suddenly became sharper at Yukimura's realization. He remembered everything in the court, the regulars, the attack…

Ignoring the pain, Yukimura threw the sheet away and rushed to the door.

"Ah nii-san!" Sasuke called, but his voice didn't reach him. Yukimura ran along a wooden corridor with an open garden at his right. He didn't know where Sanada was, but the shouts that echoed repeatedly guided Yukimura to him.

He descended the stairs and went outside. He went past stepping rocks and finally found himself in front of the room where the shouts came from. Yukimura wanted to slide the door open, when the idea of being in someone else's house struck him. So for the sake of politeness he leaned onto the door and waited outside.

The shouts ended.

And the door Yukimura was leaning onto slid open abruptly, almost causing him to lose his balance. He regained his composure quick and stepped away from the door, letting the person inside out. "Good afternoon, sir." Yukimura added upon seeing an old man who walked out.

He replied Yukimura with a grunt. It was visible that he was tired, for his body also sweating a lot. "Genichirou, your friend is outside." He called to someone in the room and then left.

Yukimura took a step toward the door and peeked at the room that happened to be a dojo. There laid Sanada on the wooden floor, gasping for breath and all sweaty in his kendo uniform. He seemed oblivious to Yukimura's presence.

"Sanada," Yukimura approached slowly so he didn't startle him. Sanada continued breathing heavily like Yukimura wasn't there. He tried again, "Sanada." He called louder.

Again, no response besides the heaving of his chest as he panted. Yukimura refused to call his name for the third time. He walked up closer until he stood beside Sanada's face. Sanada was, unfortunately, panting with his eyes closed. Yukimura felt like smacking his forehead at the moment, but decide against it.

He waited until the oblivious Sanada regained his _consciousness_ back. Meanwhile, he looked around the dojo. It was a spacious room with wooden texture. There're windows surrounding it and also above, making a square formation. In front of him was a huge calligraphy. _Sanada_, it read.

"Y-yukimura?" The oblivious boy finally regained his mind back. Yukimura greeted him with a smile. "Welcome back." He greeted, crouching at his side. Sanada seemed to have no strength left to stand, let alone sit, so he remained on the floor.

"Why am I here, Sanada?" Yukimura wasted no time for chit-chat.

Sanada took a gulp of oxygen before he gave his answer. "Yanagi called me and tell me to go to the court. There, I found you unconscious with a regular on your side." Sanada took a deep breath. "I saw you were bleeding and that regular had a blood-stained racquet on his hand so-" Sanada refused to continue, and Yukimura understood why. But he still demanded a precise explanation from him.

"So what?"

Sanada sighed. He closed his eyes. "Yanagi told me to bring a weapon there, so I bring my kendo stick. Seeing you beaten there by our senpai, I attacked him. In the end, I made him unconscious, and brought you to my home since I don't know where your house is."

Yukimura seemed satisfied enough with the explanation. He stood up and walked toward the door, stopping right after he slid it open. "Thank you, Genichirou, for saving me." He said with a smile, hidden from Sanada's view. However, Yukimura saw Sanada blushed at his words.

"Come to school tomorrow, okay? I'll give you a gift, and also I'm waiting for you to do as the bet says." Yukimura remembered that today was the first day of the bet. Meaning that he could abuse his authority right now. Yukimura smirked. "Come to school tomorrow. Remember, you can't disobey my words for a week straight."

Sanada groaned at his farewell, and at his aching body as well. He needed to get rid of those aches or he wouldn't be able to walk to school straight tomorrow.

Meanwhile, at night, Yukimura was surprised when he watched the news

'_Today at 3.30 pm, three Rikkai Dai Fuzoku students were found sneaking into a house at street X. The owner, Nakagiro Hima, stated that he was back from his office early and once he got home, he found that his spare keys were thrown outside. Once he opened it, he found three students inside wracking his things. Fortunately, the robbery could be prevented and the students are arrested before they can walk away with Mr. Nakagiro's belongings._

_The suspects said that they were in the middle of chasing a brown haired freshman who hit them with a tennis ball and that freshman locked them inside. Despite any plea, they are still guilty and charged with a forty-eight hours imprisonment._'

Brown haired freshman…

"_Yanagi called me and tell me to go to the court…_"

_"Yanagi told me to bring a weapon there..."_

Could it be Yanagi Renji?

If it's him, then he would need to prepare two gifts at once.

* * *

><p>"Sanada, fetch me some food please." Yukimura asked oh-so-sweetly. Sanada grumbled at his order, yet did as he was told anyway.<p>

Sanada was sitting on the cafeteria and enjoying his lunch when Yukimura couldn't resist joining and abusing his authority. He was right when he made the bet two days ago. Messing with Sanada was _heaven_.

Sanada came back with several meats, a Nameko miso, and Rikkai buns. He scanned the food- no grilled fish. Yukimura smirked as Sanada put the tray of foods on the table. Sanada eyed him uneasily. When Yukimura smirked, something bad is bound to happen.

"Get me a grilled fish please, Sanada."

Sananda gritted his teeth to prevent curses, namely tarundoru, from slipping out from his mouth and headed toward the food desk for the third time. He lost the bet he stupidly agreed to, thus it's illogical to complain about it now.

Yanagi happened to pass him while he was waiting in the line with a frown in his face. He smiled and walked closer until he was behind him.

"You may want to fetch some drink, a lemon tea I suggest if you don't want to go back here for the forth time." He whispered an advice before he made his way to Yukimura.

Yanagi stopped at Yukimura's desk with a book in his hand and a water bottle on another. "You seemed healthy already, Yukimura. Although the bandage on your head attract plenty of attentions, I have to say." He greeted.

"Thank you for your attention, Renji." Yukimura was slightly disappointed that Yanagi didn't respond on the first name basis call. If he's Sanada, he would blushand looked away, trying to avert his gaze for at least a minute before he regained his composure. But this is no Sanada. "Please sit down first."

"I won't want to disturb your moments with Sanada." Yanagi refused politely.

"That's too bad." Yukimura gave a pout. "By the way, Renji, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

Yukimura challenged Yanagi to a one-sided staring contest. "Where were you yesterday after school? I heard from Sanada that you were the one who informed him everything. Are you by any chance in street X?"

Yanagi froze. He didn't move an inch, nor did he reply. His mind was racing for an way to leave the question unanswered.

Fortunately, Sanada came back before Yanagi could answer. Or maybe it was not a fortune at all.

"I'll leave you two in peace, Yukimura, Sanada." Yanagi bid his farewell quickly and ran off toward the exit.

Sanada gave Yanagi a puzzled look. Then he redirected it to Yukimura, who only smiled and said. "Lemon tea! How do you know my favorite drink?"

The week went with Sanada becoming Yukimura's personal _servant_. Everyone in the school knew about the bet, and for the whole week the spotlight was on them. Yukimura didn't hesitate in using his authority to make Sanada doing jobs that he could do himself.

"_Sanada, please fetch my bags."_

"_Carry this, Sanada."_

"_Let's go to the rooftop, Sanada."_

And last but not least.

"_Sanada, please _fix_ your singing. I found it hard to concentrate on my lessons when you're in music class."_

Sanada sighed. The horrendous week was finally over. Tomorrow he would not have to follow Yukimura everywhere anymore and being his personal servant.

"Let's go to the court, Renji." Sanada invited after the after school bell rang. Yanagi nodded and followed him. During the whole week, Renji was always there to support him, easing his task by his advices or simply telling him to prepare himself.

"_Yukimura will ask for his note in the desk next. You may want to take that along."_

"_Prepare yourself for a long walk, Sanada."_

"_He would try to make the bag heavier than usual. But you are probably accustomed to such weight."_

The whole bet had made him closer to Renji, so close that he might depend on his advices too much. Even with Renji's help, he was being made fun of by Yukimura. Had Renji not by his side, he had no idea what would be of him. Of course, Sanada would not admit that, ever.

When Sanada reached the court entrance, he was surprised to find the regulars stepping in their way with racquets on their hands. One person is missing, Renji noted, and he knew very well why. Yukimura's sudden entrance with yellow jersey on explained the absence

"Sanada, I made a bet with senpai-tachi today." Yukimura declared. Sanada felt like slapping his forehead. Once again, he was dragged into trouble by the same blue haired devil-like angel.

"I bet that you can beat them all today. If you can, you'll earn a spot in the regulars. If you can't, then you'll have to serve them like what you did to me." Yukimura smiled. "You can join too, Renji." He turned to the brown haired boy beside Sanada.

_This is my gift to you, Sanada. And you too, Renji._

Sanada lowered his head. "Tarundoru." He muttered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks for littleBaby, demoncat13, ca99oline, LoveRikkai14, Alpha14 (Rikkai and alpha pair and 14, are you guys by any chance related? lol), ChitoseSenri and Miracle Angel for reviewing. And of course for everyone who put this story on alert and favs.<strong>

**Critiques, comments, suggestions, and reviews are welcome. You know the drill, press the button down there that says 'review' and write anything that you like, even if it's just a "Thumbs up"**

**I wonder if the plot is too cheesy or predictable?**

**P.S: Yes, Yukimura is wearing the jersey, not having it slung over his shoulder. It will change soon, though…**

**Till I update again!**


	4. Chapter 3:The Big Three:Yanagi Renji

**Here's my reply to your reviews:**

**Alpha14: Really? I wonder why did he do that…Perhaps Yukimura only call Sanada 'Genichirou' during serious moment, or maybe not? ARGH! I'm confused! '3'**

**ChitoseSenri: Yes, I DO mind!**

**Just joking :p I'm actually glad that you are kind enough to point my mistakes out. And Lord cries, THAT many? Argh! I'll change it immediately!**

**One thing though, I read that Sasuke is referred as 'nephew' in Genichirou's profile, not cousin. I believe that Sasuke is Genichirou's older brother's son, that's why Sasuke is his nephew (I'm curious, how old was Genichirou's older brother when he married if Sasuke is seven already?)**

**demoncat13: That's how Yukimura _and_ Sanada became regulars (according to my story). Renji still has lots more to work on! (mada mada dane~)**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter is fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Big Three III: Yanagi Renji<strong>

"Game and match, Sanada, six games to love!"

A student announced from the judge's seat. Sanada gave a triumphant smirk over the plummeted senpai. He was Sanada's fifth opponent in a row, yet the final score hadn't changed a point yet since the beginning.

All that's left is the captain and the vice captain.

"Next!" Sanada shouted, pointing his racquet at the vice captain who replied with a sharp glare. Sanada has yet to break a sweat, a bit actually, but his remaining energy is more enough to take on the last two opponents, he was sure of it.

"One set match, Sanada to serve!"

Sanada, with a wide smirk, threw the ball in the air and hit it across. His opponent returned it to Sanada's left.

The next thing his senpai knew was the judge announced '15-0'

"Swift like the wind." Sanada declared, pouring oils to his opponent's fire of rage.

Yukimura and Yanagi watched from the side, blending themselves among others who also participate as audiences. Yanagi was happy with the regular spot fight, for it provided lots of data about Sanada's play style, even when he's not giving his all.

However, Yukimura frowned at the match in front of him. "This is getting boring. Sanada has used nothing but 'fuu'."

"What else does he have?" Yanagi asked, interested in his rhetorical statement.

Instead of answering, Yukimura smirked at him. "Renji, why did you refuse my offer?" His question came out of nowhere.

Yanagi gave him a look. "It's kind of you to give me the chance, but I have to refuse participating in your games with Genichirou."

"Oh, it's not a game." Yukimura laughed. "I'm just returning some favors back."

Yanagi blushed at his statement and decided to avert his concentration to the match. Sanada finally had his record of straight victories broken by the vice-captain. Game count four games to one. Sanada must be getting tired, Yanagi thought.

A thought buzzed inside Yanagi's head. How could Yukimura become a regular? He understood that he had defeated the whole team, hence his position, but he was not dreaming when he saw the captain and his vice pummeled Yukimura yesterday.

And yet today, they were grinning happily and had a match with Sanada instead of demanding a rematch with Yukimura. Unable to get a clear answer, Yanagi decided to ask the said person at his side.

"About that…" Yukimura seemed to grow uncomfortable at the subject, so Yanagi didn't try to force him.

To his surprise, Yukimura's smile suddenly shone on his features.

"I told them that I will make sure they will _never _be able to play an official match anymore for the rest of their lives if they refused. The captain happily accepted me as a regular when I told him that I will not take his position as captain."

Yanagi sweat dropped. _Make me a regular or I'll tell everyone about the 'prison incident'_, was the true meaning of his words. In other words, blackmail. Yanagi sighed, "But why?"

"More importantly," Yukimura interrupted. At the same time the judge announced the end of the game in the background, six games to two in favor to Sanada. The crowd behind them cheered at Sanada while Yukimura told Yanagi something, Yukimura's sweet yet threatening voice was drowned amongst the noisy hubbub.

It's a good thing that Yanagi is an expert in lip reading. But once Yukimura finished talking and the group quieted down to anticipate the final match, Yanagi regretted his ability.

"Be a regular before the Kantou tournament." Yukimura repeated, seeing Yanagi's lack of response by being a frozen gaping statue.

The crowd's cheering brought Yanagi back to life. His attention was unconsciously brought to the court. There, Sanada was pushed by the captain. The score was 40-15. _He need to use another move if he'd-_

"Renji?" A hand waved in front of his face, blocking the sight of the match. "Do you want to take my offer?"

"Ah, forgive me, Yukimura." Yanagi apologized, averting his gaze back at Yukimura for a second before returning back to the court. Even though he was watching Sanada's play, his mind was replying yesterday's event, and of course, Yukimura's little _offer_.

He was not going to participate in Yukimura's game, Yanagi was tenacious about it. Seeing Sanada is enough to explain why. There's no way he's going to let himself become his plaything. Sanada alone is enough.

After he had seen Yukimura made his way into the starters in his first day, along with Sanada who was struggling to become one in front of his eyes, saying that he was content of becoming a regular on his sophomore year is a huge lie.

Not only him, everyone is intrigued by them. Becoming a regular this year has become every freshman's brand new secret dream, and with those two brought the dream into reality, everyone's hope suddenly shot up toward the sun.

Yanagi was not weak, but compare to the champions of the Jr. Tournament, his loss is almost absolute. Moreover, Yanagi is a doubles player, on contrary to them, who are famous single players-_wait!_

_Now that I think about it, I have never seen Yukimura's play before. Why am I doing? Scared only because he has defeated the whole Rikkai tennis club members. I'm letting myself being suppressed by him. How pathetic._

"Play a match with me, Yukimura." Yanagi asked. His voice showed no fright or doubt.

Yukimura looked at him as if he had just said that he had a baby. "Pardon?"

"Would you play a match with me?" Yanagi repeated, making sure that he asked politely this time.

Yukimura smiled in mirth at his invitation. "Sure!" he said. "If you win, you'll definitely become a regular today."

Even with such feminine and joyful tone, Yanagi could spot the trap Yukimura laid for him. _Another bet_, he sighed internally. "And if I lose?"

"Hm…" Yukimura gave the thinking pose. "You'll spend the whole Sunday with me. Deal?" Yukimura offered to shake hands.

Yanagi was taken aback by his proposal. He was expecting something along the lines of '_You'll dress as a girl tomorrow_' or something like that.

"Deal."

But he'd take the offer while given the chance, rather than having the deal switched with hell because of one's curiosity. Like what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

As the two slipped from the crowd to the stairs, Sanada threw them a curious glance, and broke a sprint towards the ball on the back of his court afterwards for he nearly gave his opponent a free point.

"Which?"

"Smooth."

The racquet spun, until gravity pulled it down. The tail of the racquet showed an upside down 'Y'.

"You can serve first, Renji."

Yanagi nodded. He went back to the service spot and served the ball to Yukimura.

"That's serve is really weak." Yukimura backhanded the ball with ease.

"I'm not a service player." Yanagi hit a drop-shot.

Yukimura had seen it coming, and he was already in front of the net when Yanagi hit it. "Your game is weaker than I expected." He hit the ball to the baseline, away from Yanagi's reach. Fifteen-love

"Stop gathering my data, Renji." Yukimura warned as Yanagi prepared to throw the next serve. The serve was still weak according to Yukimura. _He's holding back._ "Or the game will end before you know it." He returned the ball with a forehand.

"I will." Yanagi hit the ball back. The two exchanged some forehands and backhands, until Yukimura broke it with a smash.

"Thirty-love." Yukimura announced with a disappointed tone.

Yanagi threw the ball and hit the third serve. "Show me your true self, Renji." He demanded as he returned the ball with full speed and power. Yanagi hit a slice, but Yukimura was already standing on the spot to return it.

"I'm dissa-what?" Yukimura gasped as the ball changed direction right before he could hit it. He smirked as he chased the ball outside the court and returned it back. _Finally…_

This time, it's Yanagi who was flabbergasted. "I'm surprised that you can return my kamaitachi." He stroked the ball back.

"There's no ball that can't be returned."

The two kept on hitting balls toward each other, going on a seemingly endless rally. They noticed that several members had returned from Sanada's match and came to watch theirs, but that didn't matter.

"Amazing! Yukimura is returning every shot like a piece of cake." Someone commented.

"That Yanagi guy is also good. He's always arrived before the balls come." Another whispered.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and they were still rallying. The number of audiences increased so many by the minute, it's almost like Sanada's match's audiences immigrated to their court.

"What's with the commotion?" A sweaty Sanada walked approaching the crowd with a towel slung over his shoulder and a bottle on his hand. Many seniors were surrounding the court, making it hard to peek. Somehow, he found a space enough to see through. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"RENJI!" He called, his voice boomed throughout the court and its surrounding. The spotlight was focused on him as he ran toward the entrance; his towel was taken care by the wind. Everyone immediately moved away to make way for him.

Inside the court were a pouting Yukimura, and a Renji lying on the ground on the other side. Sanada rushed toward Yanagi's side, calling his name like the other was dead.

"Stay back, Genichirou." Sanada halted in his step as Yanagi gave him a hand. He could only watch as he gave his all to make it into a kneeling position. Hesitantly he offered his drink, pushing it toward Yanagi. However, he didn't earn any response. It's as if he wasn't there for him. Suspiciousness arose inside Sanada.

"I still can play, Yukimura." Yanagi tried to prove his words by pushing himself to his feet, slightly wobbly. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to serve." He took a ball from his pocket.

Yukimura gave him a worried look. "It's better for you to give up before I ended up taking away all your senses, Renji."

Sanada jerked when his suspiciousness was confirmed. Even the all-knowing Yanagi couldn't find a way out from the yips attack. He wanted to step his foot and call the game. Using it to the enemy is fine, but it's ridiculous to use it against a friend.

Somehow sensing Sanada's movement, Yanagi eyes snapped open, his white pupils reflected his determination. "It's still zero game all, forty-love. The game is far from done, Genichirou." He got into serving position and was about to throw the ball when he heard Sanada shouted.

"Take a point from him, Renji!"

Yanagi smiled. He actually expected people to tell him to give up, judging from the groaning from the crowds. But this is Sanada he was talking about. That was his way of support.

And Sanada had decided at the time, that he would support Yanagi from the back, just like what he did during the last week. Yanagi was never there to confront Yukimura, telling him to call the bet off. He aided Sanada by supporting him, not taking the challenge away from him.

And now he did the same.

"Do you have your jersey now, Genichirou?" He tried to bring a conversation while he threw the ball and served, or he intended to. His racquet stroke the air while the ball fell straight to the ground.

Yanagi could hear woes surrounding the court directed at him, and Yukimura called a fault from the distant. He blocked them out of his mind and crouched down to find the ball. A hand tapped on his shoulder and a ball was shoved into his hand.

"Thank you, Genichirou." Yanagi took his position and tried serving again while Sanada took a step back from the war field. This time, the ball successfully made its way to the other side, but the rally ended with Yukimura's return.

"One game to love. Renji, you know what yips are, don't you?" He inquired as he took out a ball.

"I do."

"This is my tennis. Before it takes over your body completely, let's stop this match. Spending your Sunday with me isn't that bad, you know?" Despite saying that, Yukimura's position showed that he's ready to serve anytime, much to everyone but Yanagi's eyes.

"I still can play for about five minutes." Yanagi persisted.

Yukimura gave him his infamous ice glare. Without any chitchat, he declared. "Then I'll make it one."

True to his words, the game ended in one minute minus three seconds. The scores stopped at three games to love. Yukimura scowled at his victory as he stared at his opponent who lay motionless on the ground. Sanada was at the other court, becoming Yanagi's feet which would carry him out of the court and to the infirmary.

"Sanada." Yukimura called, his tone lower than usual.

The called person turned his head to him.

"Tell him that at this rate, he would not make it to the regulars."

Sanada seemed to be taken aback at the statement and demanded an explanation. Yukimura gave him the look that said 'Just take him first'.

"And he'll have a match at the end of this month. By then I'll decide whether he'll become a regular or not." Yukimura turned his head to the spectators, especially the crowd where his captain was watching from. "May I, _buchou_?" He specifically stressed on the last word with a smile.

The captain could only sigh in defeat. _I wonder why did he spare the title 'captain' to me? Oh, to honor my last year. How kind of him. _He snorted.

The tennis practice had ended. Shortly after the intense match, the captain told every freshman to pick the balls while the rest of the members were dismissed early. No one was in mood to play with the blue haired demon on the court after the event that had occurred right before their eyes.

It only took several minutes for the cleaning, and before the sun set, the court was once again spacious clean. Outside the court stood a regular watching the freshman scrambled to their feet and walked to the locker to change.

What a brat, he thought. He despised freshmen. For him, they're just weaklings that only deserved striking the air for the whole first year. Ironically, a blue haired freshman waltzed in, on his _first _day, and wiped the court with them.

To spice up his scar, a capped boy did the same with them just a few hours ago. What an insult! They had won the last Kanagawa Tournament _without_ freshmen just fine. Rikkai needs no rookies! Rikkai-

His train of thought halted when he felt the presence of another person nearby. His reaction caused him to snap his head to his left, to find no one there.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid…_As if to answer his rhetorical question, his head was mysteriously hit by a tennis ball from his back.

"Who's there?" He demanded with a tennis ball on his hand, his voice wavers. He was breaking sweats similar to one who played tennis.

"Do you want revenge?" A poorly done ghost voice suddenly came out from nowhere. He desperately searched for the source right and left, and to his surprise, the ball was talking to him.

"G-GHOST!AAARGHH!" The regular threw the ball several feet to the air and dashed to find somewhere 'not haunted', his hands flaunting up as if he surrendered.

"Puri." The ball cursed as it danced with the gravity at its peak. "I'll take that as a yes then." It divided the air and fell sharply to the ground, emitting an echo from inside the ball.

A student with his school bag walked over and picked the ball up, toying with it against the sky. A gust of wind blew the ball and his short white rat tail to his back. He caught the ball without spinning around with his left hand.

"Be prepared, duo fresh brats!" He pocketed the ball and walked the opposite to the entrance. He went toward the club house instead. He turned the knob. The door didn't budge.

"Puri." He cursed as he ransacked his school bag and began to plot his way into forcing his self inside the room without buying a dynamite and blew it right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the title, Yanagi is yet to become a regular. I decided that it's boring to make them regulars <em>pronto<em>, so forgive me hehe. I know that Yukimura doesn't look like the blackmail type, but in one of the chibi episodes, he said to Sanada "You got some guts there." So I thought that he'd show his supreme by threatening, in other words, blackmail.**

**Sorry if you don't like it. I'll try my best not to do the same on the upcoming chapters, if you wish for it.**

**And guess who's the next regular coming to the spotlight? :D**

**Now then, review guys! (and girls)**

**Next chappie: Chapter 4: Revenge is Sour, Puri.**


	5. Chapter 4:Revenge is Sour,Puri

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and everything, minna! I kinda forgot whether I have replied to the reviews or not, so please forgive me if I haven't .  
>I was PurinRin, but I am Tsumugi Eternity now~ Nice meeting you all, my dear fans~ *got hit by shoes* <strong>

**Thus, I am back now. Please forget how long I have been neglecting this story and just enjoy this story~ *runs away***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Revenge is Sour, Puri.<strong>

Yanagi was irritated today.

No, it was not because of his latest match with Yukimura, nor his message regarding his self-proclaimed authority to promote him. It's also not because he found himself conscious in the infirmary with Sanada busy doing some ridiculous self training which consisted of sitting in the air. And no, it's also not because he caught sight of a white haired student jamming the lock to the club room.

Those were the problems two days ago anyway. Yesterday, Yanagi didn't join the tennis activity because 'Sanada' had invited him to the public court via a text message- which turned out to be a con done by a red haired freshman with his hairless partner.

He was challenged to a one vs two match, and much to their disappointment, he won by a small margin. He had to say that they had great potentials of making it to the starters as doubles, but only next year. And as the gift to his victory, along with some mind games and threats, they explained the reason behind their con.

"A granpa-like kid gave me those in exhange of me taking you somewhere for a match away from the school." The red head, which Yanagi found out later to be Marui Bunta, explained as he tried to catch his breath. He pointed at his duffel bag, particularly at the one at the left side of the bench.

"Niou gave him a ticket to all-you-can-eat sweets kiosk for free." The bald one, Kuwahara Jackal, explained with a sigh before Yanagi walked toward the bench to examine it himself.

The rendezvous with two potential players was not something Yanagi regretted. However, unknown to him, he had to pay a really high price for that.

On the next day, exactly when he was entering his class, was right when the payment started.

By the first second, every eye was drawn on him even though he hadn't made it past the doorway. His classmates whispered to anyone close to them, giving him a sharp glare. At first, he thought they were talking about his latest match, thus he dissed it and proceed to walk to his seat. As he walked past his mates, his ears proved how deadly wrong he was.

"_He's the one that cheated on Mura-chan yesterday, right?"_

Yesterday? He played with Yukimura two days ago, not yesterday.

"_And also with Sanada-san. He must have bribed someone to throw those water balloons."_

What are they talking about? He didn't even meet them anywhere but the classroom and the cafeteria yesterday.

"_To think that he still lost after what he had done. How pathetic."_

What on earth?

Yanagi realized that yips might help him to get out from the situation. Being deaf at the moment would be blissful. But no, life doesn't work like that. Looking around, he decided to ask for explanation to the only person he could trust in his class.

Sanada Genchirou.

Putting his bag down, he walked towards where the capped boy sat. But before Yanagi could utter a word, Sanada grabbed his elbow and practically yanked him out of the classroom. He wanted to remind Sanada that he was not a kendo blade, however upon sensing a dark aura emitted by his friend, he knew better than to speak up and tried his best to endure the pain as Sanada dragged him to god-knows-where.

"Water balloon?" Yanagi echoed, unconsciously rubbing his right elbow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sanada was in the brim of hitting the brunette if it not for the fact that he owed Yanagi one. "You asked for a match yesterday. During the game, someone threw water balloons to wherever the ball landed. What does that mean?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

If Yanagi were to defend himself, it was likely that he would get punched in the name of lies. If he were to accept it, this conversation would be their last one. It was possible that someone was trying to do harm to his name. What had he done in less than a month to earn him an arch enemy?

"Answer me, Yanagi Renji!" Sanada roared.

Yanagi raised his head with dignity, and spoke his resolution out clear. "Yesterday I was messaged about a game invitation by you after school. I came, and found two freshmen waiting for me instead of you. That is my alibi, and it is up to you whether to trust me or not." With that, Yanagi left Sanada alone in the deserted halls.

Yes, it was up to Sanada whether he wanted to sever their friendship. He had testified to him, the only thing he could do at his position. He had to find Yukimura now, and hopefully he could save the last strands of his friendship.

* * *

><p>Yukimura didn't want to come to school today.<p>

He was not traumatized or anything. He just currently had too many loose ends to tie. Standing in front of the school building, he heaved a sigh before making his way inside. He was definitely late, judging from the clock on top of the school building. However, he didn't bring any books on this particular day- just him and his duffel bag.

From the case of vandalized tennis club room to Sanada's and his odd match with Yanagi. It was improbable for the culprit to be the data master, contrary to the spreading rumors. The latest match they had resulted in another unconscious Yanagi, the difference lied at Yagyuu who carried him to the infirmary instead,

Which was anything but suspicious. Yagyuu was never associated with Yanagi apart from school works. On top of that, Yukimura sworn that yesterday's Yanagi was similar to the usual one only skin deep.

"Yukimura!"

But that matter had to be casted aside for a while for he had to face another suspicious being.

"What are you doing here, Sanada? Class have started half an hour ago."

"I have just met Yanagi," He began. "Whatever he said to you, don't believe it."

"Hm?" Sanada looked too determined for such trivial problem. But then again, this was Sanada he's talking about, the man who tends to take things to the extreme. "What did he said to you?"

"He said he was gone after school yesterday, but we all know better that he challenged us to a game."

"What happen with your match?"

"Someone threw water balloons everywhere the ball was supposed to land." Sanada explained distastefully.

"If you couldn't handle that, you don't deserve to be a regular."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have water balloons thrown all over you!"

Yukimura's indifference look suddenly turned into a glare as sharp as a knife. "What are you talking about?"

"You only have to play with that controlled ball while I-" Sanada stopped upon seeing a sadistic smile crept over the bluenette's face. "Oh, crap!"

Yukimura walked closer to the capped boy. "You can blame the redhead for the leaking information, Niou-kun." His smile grew wider. "And the half-Brazilian for the slip of your name. You may want to include Yanagi for analyzing all of those and informing me regarding it."

Niou stepped back along with every step Yukimura made, sweats trailing down his face. "Curses data-mania!" He broke a sprint away from Yukimura-

But was blocked by the exact person he had just cursed.

"Where are you going?"

Niou jumped away from the data master before he bumped into him. Cursing of his helplessness, he tried to find a way out from his situation. Sweats were pouring down his forehead as seconds past in tension.

"Ack!" A gasp was heard, but it didn't come from any of the three.

"Niou Masaharu?" Yanagi spoked in astonishment at the figure standing before them. It was a white-haired boy with a short rat-tail, panting as if he was chased by a ghost.

"I'm here to take Sanada." He said, grabbing 'Sanada's' arm and ran away with him on tow.

"Wait-!"

"What are you all doing here?"

The teacher's reprimand echoed along the empty halls, frozing everyone on spot except Yukimura. In fact, he was the first one to speak back.

"We're sorry for skipping school, sensei." He apologized with a seemingly genuine smile. "I guess we all will get a detention _now_?"

'Sanada' flinched at Yukimura's suggestion. "Sensei, may I have the detention after school?" He suggested, hoping against hope.

"Yes, you all go to the detention room NOW!" The teacher barked. Yanagi complied with his order wordlessly, while Yukimura walked towards 'Sanada' and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, _Sanada_." _Or I'll give you fate worse than death._

'Sanada' could only surrender to his fate as he was yanked forcibly out from Niou's grip and was dragged mercilessly to hell. Niou, on the other hand, was ready to break into a dash when he felt someone grabbing him by the collar.

"You're not going anywhere, young man."

And the teacher carried him to the detention room.

* * *

><p>The four of them were given a detention until after school, with exception being lunch. Yanagi, under Yukimura's order and threat, managed to get the teacher to leave them unsupervised long enough for Niou to get a taste of hell. He was now currently lying on the desk, barely recovering from the yips he got.<p>

"I'm surprised that you actually came, Yagyuu." Niou whispered to his companion, who had endured a lighter version of hell.

"Since I came, then you will fulfill your promise won't you, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu replied. He was sitting on the chair right beside him.

"No way, puri." He stuck his tongue out at him.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses, the lenses glinted as it reflected the light. "Do you want me to call Yukimura-kun to give you more lesson?"

"You wouldn't dare." Niou challenged.

Yagyuu rose from his chair as soon as he finished speaking when Niou grabbed his hand. "Okay, fine. I'll keep my promise." He said in desperation.

"That's good to hear." Yagyuu returned to his seat. "I will see you on Saturday at 4 o'clock sharp. But just in case," Yagyuu rose from his seat again, shaking Niou's weak grip off.

"You bastard, Yagyuu!"

By the time the school ended, the detention was over. Yukimura was smiling happily, Yanagi got several nice data, Yagyuu got a black-mail ingredient, and Niou got two appointments to attend to during his weekends- and a revenge to deliver to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"WHO THE HECK DESTROYED THE STORAGE DOOR?" A teacher screamed at the opened storage room, it's door were nothing but pieces of wood now. Scanning for a clue, he found a black cap left forgotten. The face of the only student in Rikkaidai who wore a cap immediately surfaced to his mind.

"Sanada Genichirou..!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh...It's been a while since I updated KoT to the point where I had to reread everything to know where I was. Hehe~<strong>

**I hope that things didn't go too OOC... I need to make some changes since they are still freshmen and all..**

**I think the last part may lead to 'why Sanada's cap is precious' moment XD**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 5: A Wonderful Weekend**

**Please review, everyone~**

**Thank you! *bows***


	6. Chapter 5:A Wonderful Weekend

**AN: Again, I have to re-read everything to get my mindset on King of Tennis. Sigh... Such is the effect of time.**

**Note: I don't know whether Saturday is considered a holiday for schools in Japan, but let's just take it as such :)**  
><strong>Note-note: sorry if the pacing is <em>really<em> slow at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A wonderful weekend<strong>

_What-the-HELL?!_

Waking up had never been as tormenting as what Niou experienced now. Sure, separating with the ever-comfortable puffy substance had never been an easy job, especially when he had to do it before the sun rises. However, today _was _supposed to be different. Today was supposed to be the best day in the week when Niou can snuggle against his bed until he was satisfied.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Apparently Yukimura had taken it completely, along with his senses yesterday.

The blinding light that shone directly to Niou's covered eyes aroused him from his slumber. He was not a heavy sleeper, but like an addict, he just couldn't bring himself to wake up from his position. It was unusual to have such stimulus on a weekend. Niou snapped his eyes open, ready to _murder_ whoever the culprit who opened the window was, especially if it turned out to be his sister-

Blue. And it's not the sky, but rather the abnormal hair colour of a certain _monster_.

And the monster was in his room. The monster called _Yukimura Seiichi_.

With eyes wide open and fully awake, Niou agitatedly threw his white blanket towards Yukimura. He was planning to take advantage of the slight 'blindness' to make a mad dash towards the door as fast as possible from the other side of the bed, which disappointingly turned out to be in vain as he was blocked by a certain figure. Had Niou slow relfexes, he would have bumped into the person in his path- and perhaps he should have done so.

"Really now," Niou sighed, raising up his two arms in a mockery gesture of giving up. "This room is specially reserved for those with platinum locks. So those who do not fit the criteria- yes, I'm looking at you blue and purple-haired boy, do yourself a favor and step out from his room as fast as possible. No, make it from this _house_." Niou side-stepped Yagyuu and opened the door behind him like a butler.

"My my, Niou-kun." Yukimura slapped the obstructing object aside to the floor and fixed a malicious smile at the owner of the room. The boy was clad in a white t-shirt with grey cardigan and long blue jeans. "What a rude way to greet your guest."

Niou shifted his gaze to Yagyuu and pointed at him. He made sure to note Yagyuu's horrible sense of fashion which consisted of long sleeved blue shirt and black pants with a scarf. "_You_," He scorned, "Are not supposed to claim your promise until the short hand of the clock strikes four, and if you bother to have a clock in your house you would find that the said hand will need to make _nine _more rounds before the said time is achieved."

"And _you_," The finger was snapped towards Yukimura who was standing near Niou's bed with a crumpled blanket at his feet. "Are _not _supposed to be here in the first place. Our business was finished yesterday and there is nothing that you owe me other than apology and acceptance of revenge." He spat.

"And I'm sure a visit to someone still in pyjamas with ruffled hair would be the best timing possible." Niou added.

The ranting fell on deaf ears as Yukimura seemed to be unperturbed. Instead, Yukimura's smile grew bigger. "Oh but you see Niou-kun, I believe someone still owe you _billions._" He emphasized the last word with a sweet tone. Yukimura brought a finger to his chin, feigning a thinking pose. "Like a certain boy in cap that your little friend there posed as, or a certain data-mania, as you said it, that you imitated."

Niou gulped. He was beginning to sense where the conversation was going, and it was anything but positive. "I believe I have paid everything yesterday." _Heck, even my body still ached. _Niou wanted to add, yet decided against it. It would do no good to prove himself weak, not to the blue-haired monster, at least.

"Well, Sanada and Yanagi would definitely be glad to do the honour, but I trust they have a more important business to attend to." Yukimura gradually took a step closer towards Niou, who struggled to keep him away with his glare. "So I figured I should be kind and spend the a wonderful weekend with you. _You didn't think that you will get away that easily now, did you?_"

The last sentence was said with such a deceiving tone that one would think Yukimura was kidding, however Niou knew better. Before Yukimura was three steps away from Niou, the boy frantically made a wild run out from his own room as if he was chased by a murderer.

_Only a lunatic will spend the whole day with them! _Niou screamed in his head as he grabbed the railing of the stairs and took a leap from the second level. He could see his little brother's yawning face slowly morphed into incredulity at the sight of him. That would be dealt later, Niou shrugged.

When his feet collided with the floor, the force his weight dealt to the ground was seemingly returned tenfold back to him. Perhaps it was because it was still early in the morning. Nonetheless, the pain Yukimura dealt to him returned with vengeance back at him, and Niou unwillingly succumbed to gravity.

"Heh, Masa-niichan looks cool, but is actually as strong as a _konyaku!_"

"Shut up bratling." Niou snapped at him. Again, he would like to simply lay there and rest his agonies away had the monster not chasing him down. He could see the said person eyeing him like some exhibition, before taking the rational way down the second level. Oddly, the purple-haired boy was no where to be seen.

Without any second thoughts, Niou propelled himself off the floor and dashed towards the door, ignoring both the protest from his body and the fact that he was least properly dressed to go outside.

"Masa-kun, what's with the ruckus so early in the morning?!"

"Later, mom!" Niou shouted his reply as he swung the door open and close with full strength, leaving his young brother and mother perplexed.

_I gotta find a place to hide quick! There is no way in hell I'm spending time with those two devils!_

* * *

><p>The game of cat and mouse didn't go on for a long time before the rat was caught by his tail- literally. Despite having a quick start, Yukimura was behind him in a flash. <em>Must be because of that jump,<em> Niou cursed inwardly. So although he dashed at what seemingly at equal speed with the vehicles at his side, he was forcefully halted as Yukimura pulled him by his unruly platinum locks and pulled him off his balance. Needless to say, his back slammed against the pavement, knocking his breath out.

The smiling bluenette loomed over his sprawled figure with a devilish smile. Niou thought that he had to be in hell right now.

"Niou-kun, I am getting really tired of this charade." Yukimura snapped his eyes open, revealing a pair of cold brown orbs that froze Niou in spot. "If you think that what I did to you is sufficient as a pay back, let me make it clear to you that you are _immensely _mistaken. You are to spend this day with me. This is not a question."

Niou could feel his senses getting numb. _Is he casting those numb-spells verbally?! What is he, a magician?_

Yukimura extended his right hand at him, his eyes were closed to create that deceivingly innocent face once again. "Although you have a choice in this matter. Your hand, or your hair."

Just as Niou's mind grinned malevolently, Yukimura broke his thoughts. "Three seconds. _One, Two_..."

And fear of being dragged by his hair across town compelled him to grip Yukimura's wrist as if hanging for dear life. Yukimura gladly spun their wrists so that Yukimura was the one who gripped at Niou's wrist.

"See? It's not that hard, right?" Without any warning, Yukimura dragged the boy to a standing position.

Niou inwardly- and outwardly slapped his forehead as he wondered if he had just agreed to a contract with a devil- a thin one that surprisingly possessed demonic physical abilities.

* * *

><p>"Let's go there, Niou-kun~" Yukimura beamed happily as he pointed towards an art shop. Niou could only slap his forehead even harder as he tried to free from his grip for the nth time. <em>Not even a budge, <em>Niou observed.

After the embarrassing incident on the road- which Niou was glad that it occurred in the morning with minimum bystanders-, Niou was dragged towards a nearby shopping district on foot. Yes, Yukimura obviously ignoring the blatant fact that he was still dressed in his plain grey pajamas with unruly platinum locks. Worst of all, Niou didn't even wear any shoes!

Thankfully Niou's pajamas simply consisted of buttoned long-sleeved shirt and long pants. If he wore what his sister had bought for him- a _pink _pajamas with _bunny_ motives, he surely would have shot himself dead by now.

One thing that Niou could rejoice in was the presence of Yagyuu with them, no matter how he refused to properly explain why and how he was there at such time. His fashion sense, at least according to Niou, made his current attire passable. The purple-haired boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere ten minutes to their journey '_around hell_'. If relief could be expressed with rain, this town would be flooding by that moment.

Thus began Niou's journey. Yukimura was none too gentle in dragging him to any existing shop around.

"Look! A CD shop!"

"Let's check out that clothing shop!"

"That's one nice flower they have there. Let's go." This had to be the time when Yukimura spent the most time staring at those immobile beauty of nature. It made Niou wondered if flowers were mobile to begin with, but Yukimura numbed them with his everlasting gaze.

"Let's see that furniture shop." _Really?! _Niou slapped his forehead once again, which was probably searing red by now. It was as obvious as a guy dancing in his boxers in the middle of an empty street that Yukimura was solely trying to shame him in front of as many people as possible in the longest duration of time available.

It was not like Niou backed down without a fight either. An attempt to break free from his wrist every 10 seconds. Pleading Yagyuu to help him. Trying to distract Yukimura enough by engaging him in mundane talks (which somehow numb Niou's brain). He even tried doing this:

"HELP!THIS GUY IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" Coupled with a frantic face and tugging of his bound wrist using all his might.

It worked like a charm. Everyone's attention was on him- like it hadn't be with his attire. Unfortunately, Yukimura's words were as sweet as honey that he managed to fend all of them off. '_He's mentally deficient' _was the excuse that those bystanders swallowed whole. Yukimura even managed to convince a _police officer_ that he was crazy. And all along Yagyuu was just standing behind them as if they never existed.

_God just kill me..._

Even so, the screaming made Yukimura stopped his visit to every single store available there. 'Going to the doctor', he had said. Take that! Yukimura was getting a taste of his own medicine. _That's what you get for unprofessional lying, you bastard. _Niou snickered out loud unconsciously.

"Hm? What is that, Niou-kun?"

Niou just realized how the prefix Yukimura continuously use on him was getting increasingly more irritating. Trying to yank off his iron grip once again to no avail, Niou replied with a glare at his bound wrist. "Nothing. Just laughing at your foiled plan. Puri."

"Well, nothing has been foiled, really." Yukimura replied calmly. Suddenly, he changed the topic. "Yagyuu, what time is it now?"

The seemingly invisible boy finally made his presence known. "Ten past thirteen."

Nodding a gesture of appreciation, Yukimura picked up his pace much to Niou's surprise. He would have stumbled and fell hadn't it for the iron grip. "Well then, let us go for lunch! I have a special treat for you today, _Niou-kun._"

For various reason, Niou sensed that he was not going to have his stomach filled anytime soon. He had known better than to trust any words that escaped from the lips of a blue devil.

* * *

><p>True to his premonition, Niou was dragged to anyplace but an eating place. Even a person with the worse eyesight in the world would absolutely never commit such mistake. In front of them was obviously, without doubt, a-<p>

"Tennis court?!"

Niou was not a coward. He did not cower in fear at every ticking of the clock, neither did he hide in the face of a ghost. Tennis court was anything but scary. It was one of Niou's favorite playground- or so it had been. With the blue devil, there was only one thing that he could associate with tennis court.

Tennis court = Tennis = Numbness

Thank you very much, he had ample yesterday. Even his body had not forgotten its taste.

"Niou. Care to tell me what's your promise with Yagyuu?"

The three of them were just standing on the empty court as wind flew past. Niou had no clue where this conversation was going. Wasn't he going to play a suicidal match with Yukimura? Then why was he bringing Yagyuu into the picture?

Regardless, Niou was more than happy to postpone his impending death. "Why do you want to know?"

"Do you want to know?" The sudden tightening of the grip portrayed an ominous future for Niou. Although it was far from painful, by then his wrist was sore enough that it registered in his brain as uncomfortable.

"Well... I-"

Yagyuu interrupted him. "He promised me to do my bidding for tonight's event."

_Why you-! _While Niou glared daggers at him, Yukimura beamed happily at the revelation. Still holding Niou's wrist, he turned back to face the purple-haired boy. "So nice of you to tell. In conclusion, Niou is going to be your servant for the day because you assist him yesterday, am I right?"

Niou refused to avert his gaze from Yagyuu's- or his glasses. If he were to make any other comment, Niou swore, that he would regret ever living on earth.

"Then you can also share his punishment."

"Huh?" Both boys were flabbergasted. What Yukimura had said with a smirk was not anything that they expected. Yagyuu could sense the ominous foreboding behind Yukimura's statement, while Niou grinned at the realization.

"Yes, Yagyuu. We'll play a match here, me vs _you_."

Judging from Yagyuu's gaping face, he was none too pleased with the course of action. His face conveyed his objection clear enough. "Yukimura-kun. I am a golf player, not a tennis player. I understand that you are still angry about the course of event yesterday, however-"

"-and that is why I'll add a twist to it." Yukimura concluded sharply. "It will not be a mere boring match. Let's see..." Yukimura brought a hand to his chin. "How about if you managed to score a point against me, match is over and I'll let you do whatever you want with me tomorrow. Otherwise, you are to clean the tennis storage room for a week. How about that?"

While Yagyuu was too dumbfounded to give an answer, he was jolted awake when Niou was pushed towards him. Niou himself was too dazed out to react in time. Inadvertently, he ended up clashing with Yagyuu who was unfortunately insufficiently prepared for the extra weight. Thus without doubt, both of them ended up knocked down onto the court.

"My, quite a lovely pair." Yukimura chuckled as he observed from where he was standing. Niou, who was resting on Yagyuu's chest, climbed on top of Yagyuu and wrapped an arm around Yagyuu much to his discomfort.

"How do you like this?" Niou taunted as he gradually brought his face closer to Yagyuu's pale face. The poor boy would have screamed in horror hadn't Niou stopped an inch away from each other's lips.

The smirk in Yukimura's face rapidly faded into a look of discontent. "Get yourself ready, Yagyuu." Yukimura warned as he turned on his heels towards a nearby bench. Niou took back his arm and propped himself up on Yagyuu's shoulder. Then he pulled Yagyuu's scarf hard. Fortunately, it was loose enough that the scarf ended up slithering away from his neck instead of chocking him all the way up to a sitting position.

As Niou waited for Yagyuu to prop himself up, he sneaked a glance to the bluenette over his left. He was currently holding his phone against his ear, and was solemnly talking- no, commanding someone over the line.

Niou slung the scarf around his neck and approached Yagyuu who had just pushed himself to a sitting position. He brought his lips close to the other's left ear.

"Hey, do you want to make a mad dash?" He whispered with a mischievous grin. Yagyuu stared at the boy as if he had two heads, yet he nodded nonetheless. Niou wasted no time in getting a grip of Yagyuu's sleeve and yanked him to a standing position, again much to Yagyuu's discomfort. He was about to dragged him away when the sight of a tennis ball hurtled towards his face stopped him dead in his effort. Niou managed to dodge the ball in time by tilting to his left, fortunately.

"I do not recall saying that you two are to leave this court." Apparently Yukimura had finished his phone call and was striding to the place where the two stood at the moment. Despite the cold sweat that was formed due to the near encounter with the ball, Niou managed to give him a smug.

"What are we, really? Your servants?" Niou retorted back. "We are not your underlings, puri."

"No one says you are. I am merely inviting Yagyuu to a match. However," Yukimura's expression slightly softened. "I forgot to take the racket from your home, Niou-_kun. _Therefore I unfortunately have to call someone to do the favor."

"But since I brought a number of balls." Yukimura stopped three feet away from them with a ball in each hand. Meanwhile, Niou looked as if he was ready to make a run should Yukimura attempted to force something down his throat once again; his eyes were fixed steadily on those yellowish spheres.

"Let us play _dodge ball._" Yukimura declared with a smile that carried ominous foreboding.

Not even a second after the announcement, Niou immediately took a mad sprint with Yagyuu dragged behind him, trying his best to sense where the blue monster would aim the ball at.

_This is going to be a long, painful weekend. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sigh...Should have not left KoT abandoned for so long. I almost have no idea how this story is supposed to be anymore...<strong>

**That slight fan service is a gift of apology for abandoning this fic for so long, I suppose :P**  
><strong>I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. I feel Yukimura's getting more and more terrifying while Niou is still odd. Yagyuu? He's just the quiet guy here, sorry about that :(<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be divided into two parts, with the next part longer compared to this one. I understand how the pace is undeniably slow at the moment, but please bear with me. This story will have a time skip here and there to pick up the pace~**

**Next chapter will feature another point of view of this _wonderful weekend _and its conclusion~**  
><strong>Next chapter- Chapter 6: A Couple of Pairs<strong>

**Of course as always, don't forget to review~**

**PS: Yips is called numbness because Niou hasn't known about yips, yet.  
><strong>


End file.
